At present, there are many kinds of disposable lock catches on the markets, which are mainly used to connect two or more components (products), so as to achieve locking and fastening effects, and so on.
Some of these lock catches have anti-tampering technical effect, such as a toed catch for a lid of box or container disclosed in the utility model CN 99237860, in which the lock catch is snapped in the box and connects the box and the lid together. When operating, it is required to damage the lock catch to open the lid, thus achieving anti-tampering technical effect. However, after the lock catch has been damaged, tearing piece(s) drops into the box, which is not environmentally friendly and not easy for recovering, and a range of applications is limited.
CN 200910042099 discloses another lock catch, which has a structure with a button of a locking beam snapped into a locking body, so as to achieve anti-tampering effect. However, this structure has many components, complex structure, and high mould cost. Further, when opening, it is required to damage the disposable lock catch with the aid of a dedicated tool, where the operation is not convenient.